


It's Alive!!!

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Series: Vicky [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Puns, Brian is a Great Friend, Everyone Else is Cool Too Though, F/M, Vera is Actually Nice, good things for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: The Cobra lives and Brian is ready to unveil it.





	It's Alive!!!

All I want to get is

a little bit closer

all I want to know is

can you come a little closer

Vicky’s music echoed through the house. She had just finished her shower and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. No fork today. Brian had called the night before. Today was the day. The Shelby Cobra was coming to life. They were going to throw a party about it, and Misty, Brian’s mom, was hosting. Vicky was excited of course. She had worked hard to get the Shelby put together.

She went into the bedroom where Oz was still asleep. She had finally convinced him a few weeks ago to move into her place, and though his lease wasn’t up at the shoebox, he couldn’t say that it wasn’t better in her house. She went over and poked his nose. He mumbled and half-heartedly swatted at her hand, then rolled over. He was like a little shadow burrito rolled up in the blanket. She stared for a minute, over taken with the cute, then shook him.

“Come on. You’re my date. You’re supposed to make me look good.”

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I think you’re mistaken. You’re the arm candy. Besides, we aren’t going to a gala. It’s a mechanic’s shop.”

She put her hands on her hips. “Well, it’s important to me, so you’re going. Get up.”

He stood and the blanket fell away, revealing all of him in his naked dark glory. She had to work to stay focused on his face and keep her scowl. He knew what was up. He stretched very languidly for good measure, putting his arms over his head, then disappeared into the bathroom.

She took a deep breath. Regardless of the situation, that kind of hurt. It didn’t matter the size of the party, she had done a lot of hard work and wanted to feel appreciated. He had to have known that. He was almost preternatural when it came to her feelings, so why would he say that? She just shook her head and started getting dressed, wearing her work shorts and her crop top, and brushing her hair to get out the tangles. Oz came out of the shower a few minutes later, looking more awake.

“So who all did you invite to this thing?” He asked, getting in the closet.

“Liam, Vera, Amira, and Scott. I thought about inviting Damien…” She winced. Just a month ago, Damien had punched Oz in the face for daring to date her.

“He wouldn’t have showed up anyway. Liam, though? Is this really his thing?”

Vicky shrugged. “I also invited Aaravi. I feel bad for her. She needs friends.”

“Fine, but if she tries to kill me, I’m putting her to shame.”

“She’s going to try to kill Liam if anyone. You worry too much.”

He turned around, wearing his usual Semi formal yellow blazer and white button up.

“Well, are you ready to go?”

There was a rumbling down the street, which was undoubtedly the sound of Amira’s red Indian motorcycle. “Just about.”

They went downstairs were Amira was just letting herself in.

“You still don’t lock this door?” she asked.

“I tried to tell her. It’s like she goes behind me unlocking things,” Oz said.

“I do not and you know I don’t. I have an open door policy for all of my friends.”

“Sweetheart, that doesn’t mean a literal open door. Damien tried to barge in here last time. Do you want that to happen again?”

Vicky waved her hand dismissively at the both of them.

 

They arrived at the Mechromancer last, because of course they did. When they got in, most people were talking and Rhiannon was blaring over the radio. Vera came over to them.  
“Liam’s a no-show and told me to tell you that this many people felt too mainstream, but I am excited to be here.”

Vicky smiled. “Well thank you for not being a dick. Although, I guess that’s just Liam.”

Brian came over where they were talking. “Uhh, hey. You made it. Shall we?”

The crowd went outside where the newly painted and waxed Cobra was sitting in the bay. It was dark blue with a white racing stripe. Brian handed Vicky the key. She got in and started up the car. It roared to life. Everyone cheered. She got out and handed the keys back to Brian, but he pushed her hand away.

“It’s yours.” He said, and put his hands in his pockets.

“Umm, what?” She asked.

“Uhh, yeah. Sorry. Everyone was in on it. You’re so, uhh, nice and caring to everyone you meet, so everyone has been chipping in here and there to, uhh, pay for the parts that I couldn’t source from the yard. At first, we had to figure out, uhh, how to hide that it was yours, but I had a great idea. I’d just invite you to help put it together. I mean, uhh, what’d you think I was going to do with it?”

Vicky started to tear up. Brian smiled. “So yeah. It’s yours. And, uhh, you get to drive it around the block. I haven’t done that yet, so it might blow up in a fiery, uhh, inferno.”

She got in the car before he could see her cry and drove it around the block. Everything worked perfectly, and there was a party afterwards. It was one of the better days of her life.


End file.
